


Последняя возможность

by Jaaaarne



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Городская легенда, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaarne/pseuds/Jaaaarne
Summary: За бортом плюс сорок два - парень, наверное, спятил. Похоже, он одет в брюки и что-то с длинными рукавами, и при этом с ног до головы в черном. На нем даже - глазам своим невозможно поверить! - кожаная куртка. Сумасшествием здесь и не пахло - чистейшей воды самоубийство.





	Последняя возможность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330379) by Jayde [archived by [thebasement_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist)]. 



> Перевод от декабря 2001.

Жара стояла просто убийственная.

Ни намека на тень, и никакой цивилизации ни под каким соусом в пределах прямой видимости. Ни раскрученный на полную кондиционер, ни две выпитые бутылки воды положения дел не меняли. Малдер чувствовал, как рубашка прилипает к спинке кресла (пиджак-то уже давным-давно валялся на заднем сидении), и потихоньку начинал завидовать Скалли. Пускай у нее грипп, но главное - она не _здесь_. Единственным мотивирующим моментом был тот факт, что половину пути Малдер уже проделал, и поверни он назад теперь, его ждут еще два часа бесконечных пшеничных полей и раскаленного асфальта.

_Ноги моей больше не будет в Небраске. Каким бы замечательным ни оказался следующий круг, фотографий будет более чем достаточно._

Впереди Малдер заметил темное пятнышко. По мере приближения оно увеличивалось в размерах и вскоре приняло форму человека. Господи, неужто пешеход? За бортом плюс сорок два - парень, наверное, спятил. Похоже, он одет в брюки и что-то с длинными рукавами, и при этом с ног до головы в черном. На нем даже - глазам своим невозможно поверить! - кожаная куртка. Сумасшествием здесь и не пахло - чистейшей воды самоубийство.

Подъехав ближе, Малдер сбросил скорость. Когда ему рассказывали о том, чем занимаются агенты ФБР, никто не упомянул о необходимости подбирать пешеходов. Однако ж наверняка в его обязанности можно включить и спасение безнадежных идиотов. На протяжении более чем часа Малдер не видел ни одной машины, и поэтому не мог вот так просто бросить человека на дороге. Даже если тот был конченым кретином. 

Поравнявшись с темной фигурой, он нажал на тормоз и опустил стекло со стороны пассажира. Поток хлынувшего внутрь жара моментально свел на нет все усилия кондиционера. Этот мужик - как он вообще на ногах-то держится, не говоря уж о том, чтобы идти, да еще и в коже?

\- Может, тебя подбросить?

Казалось, остановившийся одновременно с машиной человек тщательно обдумывает предложение, и Малдер воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы получше рассмотреть незнакомца. Черные мотоциклетные ботинки, черные джинсы, черная кожаная куртка. Возможно, где-то на обочине лежит сломавшийся Харлей, но Малдер не мог припомнить никакого мотоцикла. Мужчина держал руки в карманах, а его лицо скрывал поднятый воротник куртки, так что все, что Малдер мог видеть - короткие темные волосы, такие мягкие на вид...

Малдер мысленно себя одернул - не время фантазировать. В особенности о человеке, который пока не снизошел до того, чтобы открыть свое лицо. Впрочем, было вполне очевидно, что под кожаной курткой скрывалось тренированное тело, а джинсы обтягивали сильные бедра.

\- Ну давай же, это твоя последняя возможность, - нетерпеливо выпалил Малдер. У него кончалось терпение, а также прохладный воздух в машине.

Ответ был практически неслышен за шумом работающего вхолостую двигателя:  
\- Конечно.

На какое-то мгновение повисла тяжелая пауза, потом парень еще глубже укутался в куртку и неуклюже влез в машину.  
\- Спасибо, - добавил он глухим голосом.

Буркнув что-то в ответ, Малдер выехал обратно на дорогу и попытался выжать из кондиционера больше, чем тот был способен дать. В конце концов, признав поражение, агент повернулся к своему случайному попутчику и содрогнулся при виде куртки. От одного взгляда на нее в машине становилось душно.

Так не пойдет.

\- Снимай куртку, - велел Малдер.

Незнакомец напрягся еще больше, если только это было возможно. Весь вид его просто кричал о дискомфорте. Отлично - надо же было подобрать самого стеснительного в истории человечества пассажира. Час от часу не легче.

Малдер открыл рот, чтобы хоть как-то приободрить своего попутчика, но так ничего и не сказав, закрыл его - он увидел, что парень пришел к какому-то решению. Плечи обмякли, голова склонилась еще ниже, и почти трясущейся рукой он потянулся к молнии.

Непонятная стеснительность стала еще более очевидной, когда мужчина отвернулся от Малдера и, оказавшись к нему спиной, нервными движениями стянул куртку. Возможно, все дело в шрамах или еще каких увечьях? По крайней мере, до сих пор ничего подобного заметно не было - тренированное тело, хорошо проработанные и отлично видные через футболку мускулы. Тем не менее, они были болезненно напряжены, и Малдер вдруг понял, что, затаив дыхание, ждет, когда же в конце концов он увидит лицо. Окажется ли оно таким же красивым, как и все остальное? Или это будет вполне обычное лицо, одно из тех, что в толпе просто сливаются с другими, получив ярлык "ничего особенного"? Или оно чем-то обезображено - чем-то, чего нужно стыдиться?

Возможно, это... Алекс Крайчек?

Малдер резко ударил по тормозам, протянул руку за оружием и едва сдержался от проклятий, когда ладонь вернулась пустой. В эту жару кобура просто сводила его с ума, и теперь СИГ был вне досягаемости, где-то под пиджаком на заднем сидении. Он мысленно приготовился к схватке за любое оружие, которое могло оказаться у наемника, когда в конце концов хорошенько присмотрелся к сидевшему рядом с ним человеку.

В руках у Крайчека ничего не было. Он выглядел измотанным. Более того - он выглядел побежденным. Тени под его глазами были слишком темны, он медленно приходил в себя после неожиданной остановки, и вся поза его говорила уже не о дискомфорте, а о полном подчинении судьбе. Видеть его таким Малдеру еще никогда не доводилось. Он представлял себе множество лиц Алекса Крайчека, пытаясь разглядеть правду за маской молодого агента, но вариант окончательного отказа от борьбы никогда даже не рассматривался. Это не лезло ни в какие ворота. И тем не менее - вот он. Подобран посреди американской глуши, и сидит здесь, опираясь на дверцу машины так, словно она - единственное, что поддерживает его в вертикальном положении.

\- В чем дело, Крайчек? - слова прозвучали грубо, но ярость медленно таяла и ее место занимало удивление при виде того, как профессиональный убийца вздрогнул. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Ответ Крайчека был так же бесцветен, как и он сам:  
\- Иду вперед. Надеюсь, что подвезут, - взгляд воспаленных глаз по-прежнему не касался лица Малдера. - Пользуюсь последней возможностью.

Короткий смешок в ответ:  
\- О какой возможности ты говоришь? С какой стати ты вообще на что-то рассчитываешь?

Еще одна гримаса, но в конце концов зрительный контакт. Боже, столько боли в этих глазах.

\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал Крайчек тихо.

Следующая фраза была медленной, с остановками, словно он извлекал на свет божий вещи, о которых не позволял себе даже думать:  
\- Жаль, что... все так случилось. Ты должен знать - я не хотел причинять тебе вред.

Малдеру следовало бы снова засмеяться. И он это знал. Следовало бы дать Крайчеку в морду, достать оружие и положить всему конец прямо здесь. Да вот только эти _несчастные_ глаза не могли лгать, это было бы уже чересчур. Он мысленно выругал себя, когда услышал собственные слова, слишком мягкие для сидящего рядом шпиона:  
\- Да уж, ты мастерски подкрепил слова делами, Алекс.

Когда это, скажите на милость, Крайчек вдруг стал Алексом?

Похоже, впрочем, мягкость задела куда сильнее, чем злость. Крайчек еще сильнее вжался в сиденье, будто снова пытаясь спрятаться в куртке или провалиться сквозь землю, только бы избежать взглядов.

\- Знаю, - сказал он, и в его голосе явно прозвучала обреченность. - Прости меня.

Ой, неспроста все это. Иначе быть не может. Оперативники Синдиката не шляются вот так просто по американскому Среднему Западу в поисках прощения.

\- Алекс, кто-то пытается тебя убить? Поэтому ты и решил мне здесь исповедаться?

На этот раз рассмеялся Крайчек, и смех этот был почти истерическим.

\- Нет, Малдер. Сейчас меня никто не пытается убить - это я тебе гарантирую.

Казалось, он хочет что-то добавить, но продолжения не последовало. Его взгляд упал на заднее сиденье, и в глазах появилась тоска.

\- Ты не будешь против, если... Можно я немного вздремну? До того, как ты начнешь задавать вопросы. Я так устал.

По-хорошему, Малдеру следовало бы отказать, приковать Крайчека наручниками к двери и выбить из него все до последнего слова. Но у его бывшего напарника был такой измученный вид, а последнее предложение прозвучало как мольба... 

Он кивнул.

Крайчек выглядел до жалкого благодарным, но, так ничего и не сказав вслух, забрался на заднее сиденье, где и свернулся калачиком. Малдер чуть не подпрыгнул, когда руки его коснулась кобура с оружием - лишь теперь он осознал, как был уязвим. Впрочем, за его спиной Крайчек уже был готов провалиться в сон.

\- Прости, - вновь прошептал он. - Я хотел тебе сказать... но я устал. Я так устал.

Его голос постепенно слабел.

\- Прости меня. Я люблю тебя.

Последнюю пару фраз Малдер не понял, даже языка не узнал, но Крайчек был уже далеко. Малдер внимательно вглядывался в лицо, так интересовавшее его несколько минут назад; длинные ресницы, слегка вздернутый нос, приоткрытый рот со слишком яркими на фоне бледного лица губами. Первая догадка оказалась верной. Его таинственный пассажир действительно был красив.

Он тупо посмотрел на пистолет в своей руке, потом положил его на соседнее сиденье. Он не мог убить Алекса. Только не так, не сейчас, когда тот спал, только что обнажив перед ним душу. А возможно, вообще никогда не сможет - если только хватит духу в этом себе признаться. Пуле не под силу было разорвать то, что между ними было.

Он снова тронулся в путь, каждую минуту заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы убедить себя в том, что все произошедшее - реально. От размышлений его отвлекла трель мобильного телефона.

\- Малдер.

\- Малдер, это я, - голос Скалли звучал веселее, она уже не задыхалась. - Ты ни за что не угадаешь, кто полчаса назад очутился в холодильнике вашингтонского морга.

\- Санта Клаус?

Она засмеялась, и ее одолел кашель. Малдер снова почувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Гораздо лучше, - он практически слышал ее улыбку. - Алекс Крайчек.

Он должен был посмотреть в зеркало. Вот именно. Ему нужно было просто оглянуться через плечо и увидеть спящего на его заднем сиденье мужчину. Вместо этого он продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой, пока Скалли увлеченно расписывала совпавшие отпечатки пальцев и положительную идентификацию.

Когда она закончила, он что-то автоматически ответил, и был безмерно благодарен, когда она сказала, что в ее телефоне садится батарея. Малдер поблагодарил ее за новости и повесил трубку, глядя прямо на дорогу и стараясь ни о чем не думать.

В конце концов он посмотрел. Набрал в легкие воздуха, как перед прыжком с трамплина, и обернулся, чтобы убедиться в том, что окончательно спятил.

Крайчека не было. Ни крупицы песка с его ботинок на полу. Ни складочки на пиджаке, служившем ему постелью. Ни намека на то, что кто-то дремал здесь, свернувшись под черной кожаной курткой.

Ничего.


End file.
